spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Golden Krab
Welcome to the Golden Krab is the fourth episode of Season One in Welcome to Fancyland! it was written by PrimitiveSponge129. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs (series debut) *Sandy Cheeks (mentioned) *Octoward (debut) *SpongeRobert (debut) *Crabs Sr. (debut) *Plankton (series debut) *Rich Fred (debut) *Customers (debut) Plot Squidward and SpongeBob go work their first shift at the Krusty Krab in Fancyland. Synopsis The episode fades in to Squidward drinking a cup of tea. "WHOO HOOOOOOO!!!" SpongeBob yells from off-camera. The yell is so sudden, Squidward spills the tea on his eyes, he screams. Cut to Squidward's lawn, where SpongeBob is looking excited as ever. Squidward goes out of his door, wiping his eyes. "What's going on, SpongeBob?" Squidward asks him. "Today is my first shift at The Krusty Krab here in Fancyland!" SpongeBob says enthusiastically. "Oh." Squidward says, he then attempts to shut the door, but SpongeBob holds it open. "You're coming along too, Squidward!" SpongeBob says, picking Squidward up and running off. "Hey! Put me down!" Squidward commands, but SpongeBob doesn't listen. (Bubble transition) A golden Krusty Krab is seen. SpongeBob runs to it still having Squidward over his arms. SpongeBob throws Squidward and puts on a Krusty Krab hat. Squidward lands inside a trash can. He comes out filthy. "Oops, sorry Squidward! I'm just so excited!" SpongeBob says excitedly, he then runs inside. Cut to inside the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs is standing there looking sad as ever. SpongeBob runs over to him, but his smile gets wiped off. "Hey, what's wrong Mr. K?" SpongeBob asks. "Hey, boyo. I wanted to come here to Fancyland because I heard there are lots of rich people here, so I asked Sandy to hack into the Fancyland files and add me in. But it cost so much money." Mr. Krabs says, after finishing this sentence, he begins to weep. "Oh, um... I don't know how to tell you this... But people here in Fancyland don't have money." SpongeBob says. "What?!" Mr. Krabs exclaims. "Instead, they get everything for free! No money needed!" SpongeBob says. "Oh... that's..." Mr. Krabs sighs. "But don't worry, Mr. Krabs! Here employers also get everything for free!" SpongeBob says. He now has a smile on his face. "Hm... so... money doesn't exist, but everything's free?" Mr. Krabs says. "Yeah, kinda." SpongeBob says. "It's a weird change, but i'll get used to it." Mr. Krabs says. "Hey, but... is the old Krusty Krab still up in Bikini Bottom? If you're here, who's running it?" SpongeBob says looking worried. "Oh, don't worry, me boy. I sold it on eBay. Some guys named Octoward, SpongeRobert, and Crabs Sr. are running it." Mr. Krabs says. Time Card: Meanwhile... In the old Krusty Krab, a brown squid with a blue shirt, a green sponge, and a blue crab are working. The squid is Octoward, the sponge is SpongeRobert, and the crab is Crabs Sr. "Does anyone want Prabby Katties for free?" Crabs Sr. says. "I love my job." Octoward says. "Really? Well I hate it!" SpongeRobert says. Cut back to the golden Krusty Krab. Squidward is in the register boat, while SpongeBob is behind the grill. "May I work as far away from SpongeBob as possible?" Squidward requests. "I don't know, it'll cost $20." Mr. Krabs says. "Remember, Fancyland?" Squidward says. "Oh, right." Mr. Krabs says. "But... If you aren't close to SpongeBob, how will they get the patties?" "They can just grab them from the window?" Squidward says. "Right, yeah. But..." Mr. Krabs says. "SpongeBob will be lonely." SpongeBob holds on to Squidward. "Please don't move away from me, Squidward! I love your company!" he bawls. "It's settled, you'll stay, Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs says. "Of course." Squidward says. "Mr. Krabs? Do you think we'll have to worry about Plankton?" SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs. Time Card: Meanwhile again... Plankton runs into the Krusty Krab (in Bikini Bottom) holding a water gun. "Hand over the formula, Eugene, or i'll spray all your money with this water gun!" Plankton yells. "My name's not Eugene, it's Emmett." Crabs Sr. says. "But if you wanna spray my money, go ahead!" He hands over his money. "Um... Hand over the formula or i'll give you all my money!" Plankton says holding out a couple of bucks. "Aaah! No! Anything but THAT!" Crabs Sr. screams in fear. He hands over a bottle with paper in it. "Yes! Finally! I have the Krabby Patty Secret Formula! Mwahahahaha!" Plankton laughs. "Actually, we sell Prabby Katties." Crabs Sr. says. "Whatever." Plankton says. He exits and goes over to The Chum Bucket. The Chum Bucket explodes. "I forgot to tell him, that was a bomb." Crabs Sr. says. Cut back to the Krusty Krab (Fancyland) "I think we're fine." Mr. Krabs says. (Bubble transition) A rich-looking Fred walks in the Krusty Krab. "Yay! Our first customer!" Mr. Krabs squeals in delight. "I'd like to order a Krabby Patty." Rich Fred says. SpongeBob hands over a Krabby Patty to Rich Fred before Squidward even says a word. "I was prepared, Squidward." SpongeBob says. Rich Fred sits down at a table, but before even taking a bite, Mr. Krabs runs over to him. "You forgot to PAY!" Mr. Krabs screams. "Mr. Krabs! Relax! Fancyland, remember?" SpongeBob says, walking over to him. "Sorry, boyo, but I want a gold bar from this man IMMEDIATELY!" Mr. Krabs screams. "Just a gold bar?" Rich Fred saying as if Mr. Krabs just ordered two cents. He holds out a gold bar. Mr. Krabs takes it. "Hey, um... aren't gold bars heavy?" SpongeBob asks. The gold bar is suddenly super heavy, and Mr. Krabs drops it. It falls on Rich Fred's leg. "My tibia and fibula!" Rich Fred screams. (Bubble transition) "Gee. Mr. Krabs is really raking in the gold bars." SpongeBob says. Mr. Krabs is being crushed by a couple of gold bars. "Maybe it's because of all the customers Rich Fred attracted." Squidward says pointing at all the rich fish neatly eating Krabby Patties. "Gee, he really liked that Patty. Huh, Squidward? It's amazing that he wants people to come here even after Mr. Krabs dropped a gold bar on his leg." SpongeBob says. "That's why there's so much people here. He called us out for dropping a gold bar on his leg." Squidward says. "Mr. Krabs is paying a gold bar to complain to him." Suddenly, people are complaining to Mr. Krabs, who is still being crushed by gold bars. "Huh. That's kinda..." SpongeBob begins, but is cut off by a low horn sound. "Closing time already?" Squidward says. Suddenly the people complaining to Mr. Krabs leave with a normal expression. "Closing time, SpongeBob. Closing time, Squidward." Mr. Krabs utters. Squidward heads out with a smile. SpongeBob as well. "This was the best first shift EVER!" SpongeBob says happily. The lights inside the Krusty Krab shut off. The episode ends with Mr. Krabs saying "Umm... boys? A little help?" Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Welcome to Fancyland! Category:PrimitiveSponge129